Aqua
is the female protagonist of the ''KonoSuba'' series. Prior to life in the Fantasy World, she was a Goddess of water who guided humans in the afterlife. She is worshiped in the Fantasy World by the Axis Cult. Appearance Aqua is a tall and very beautiful girl. Kazuma describes her beauty as "beyond the idols shown on television" with "glamour surpassing humans". Aqua has blue hair and eyes. She usually wears her long straight hair in a high ponytail. Her normal attire consists of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. Personality Aqua is an air-headed, bright and high-spirited girl who can act very mischievous. Consequently, she often behaves inappropriately casual in tense situations. However, she can conduct herself seriously and maturely at times, showing ferocity when her pride is challenged. Aqua tends to demand praise while not admitting her faults or carefully considering her actions. She has shown a lack of self-awareness when it comes to her actions and considers herself infallible. While capable of hard work she prefers to laze around. Her personality is more similar to Kazuma's than she would ever care to admit. Background Aqua is worshiped by the Axis Cult in the Fantasy World. Though she has been sending humans into the Fantasy World for hundreds of years, her age is younger since time flows slower in the afterlife office where she works (or so she claims). Plot Volume 1 Kazuma meets Aqua after he dies in Japan and is taken to the after-life. Aqua tells Kazuma about how he died and ridicules him for the absurd circumstances of his death. She then introduces herself as a Goddess who guides humans when they pass on. She tells Kazuma that she will teleport him to either Heaven or the the Fantasy World by his decision. But further noting that Heaven is not the paradise that everyone assumes, Aqua recommends Kazuma choose the Fantasy World, to which he agrees. She tells him that he may take one thing with him to the other world. Though presented with many options, due to irritation with Aqua's arrogance and apathy towards his situation, he chooses Aqua to come with him to the other world. Another Goddess then appears and says that she will take her place, much to Aqua's shock and dismay. Aqua then starts to panic and argues that a human can't take a Goddess to the other world. Paying her no mind the other Goddess tells Kazuma that she will grant his wish, much to his wicked delight. Upon arrival in the Fantasy World, Aqua directs her sorrow and anger at Kazuma that her role as Goddess is suspended until they defeat the Demon King. However, she slowly begins to enjoy her life in the new world, choosing Arch Priest ''as an occupation. The duo then meets Darkness and Megumin and form an party. Volume 2 Aqua resurrects Kazuma for the first time after Jack Frost beheads him. Skills As an Arch-Priest, Aqua supports her party with spells: Resurrection, Healing, Curse Removal, Luck Boost, Turn Undead. With her established position as a Goddess, Aqua began with maxed stats and many skill points, allowing her to immediately learn ALL the Arch-Priest skills. Though as an unfortunate consequence, she cannot improve the stats of her low intelligence, and her divinity also attracts Undead in dungeons. Aqua can use improved "Sacred" versions of her spells. Sacred Turn Undead was strong enough to harm Dullahan suited in Holy-resistant armor forged by the Demon King. Later in the same fight, she also cast Sacred Create Water, a far more powerful version of Kazuma's Create Water, which floods Axel and causes 340 million eris in damage. Aqua allocates her remaining skill points to Party Tricks. Even though Wiz confirms her Party Tricks are non-magical, Aqua can perform impossible feats like releasing 100 doves out of a hat. * Aqua spent 5 skill points on . When used, the user sprays water from grasped fans into a cup on their head, where a sprout instantly blooms. Relationships Kazuma Satou Despite being the first woman Kazuma meets in the fantasy world, their relationship has remained platonic so far. Even though Kazuma finds Aqua annoying and often useless, the two are inseparable, and are almost always seen together. They rely and care for each other more than they like to admit, even working hard together when first coming to the Fantasy World. Aqua feels Kazuma should show her more respect, considering how often she resurrects him. Megumin They get along well as fellow party members and are also quite alike in some ways, allowing them to sympathize with each other. When Kazuma stopped accompanying Megumin to cast Explosion at Dullahan's Castle, Aqua secretly went with her instead, suggesting a good bond between the two. Darkness They get along since Darkness is another party member. Despite this, they have seldom interacted with each other. Darkness seems to trust Aqua's intuition, sharing her unease when they come across Mitsurugi. Aqua isn't bothered by Darkness' masochism. Wiz and Vanir She likes to make life difficult for them, often going to their store to purify items and slander them outside their shop. She also rubs holy water on the shop's door handles, scalding Wiz's hands. In Vol. 4, she and Wiz start to get along on better terms after Wiz comforts Aqua, almost getting purified in the process. Eris Aqua is Eris' Senpai. She knows of Eris' breasts pads, as well as her secret trips to the Fantasy World. Aqua doesn't particularly like Eris and is jealous of her for being more worshiped than herself even though Eris is a lower-class Goddess. Gallery aqua2.jpg 021831kzog1666xaobbbtl.jpg 6ItDIsj.png 1454179895340.jpg F828811e-0f1e-42e3-c2e1-aa02d3a1835f.png 004.jpg 1454526642234.jpg RUdOKKRR8P.png Konosuba 06 1-700x385.jpg Aqua_fancomic.png|A fancomic by Maya Mizuki(@mayamaya36) Trivia * Her hair clip is the shape of a water (H₂O) molecule. * Because Steal strips targets of their valuables first, it is implied Aqua treasures her socks and party trick props; Kazuma infers this when he uses Steal repeatedly on Aqua. * Aqua often absentmindedly purifies liquids she touches into holy water. * Aqua loves wine and alcoholic drinks in general. * Though the Axis cult has less members than Eris' Cult, Aqua still receives more divine power because her members are more fanatical. * While Aqua wears striped panties in the manga, it is left ambiguous in the Light Novel & Anime whether she wears any at all. * Her B-W-H measurements are 83-56-83 cm. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters